boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Nova
Dark Nova was the most powerful and infamous crime syndicate of its time in the solar system. Having been formed due to the lack of any form of governance and law enforcement in the system, Dark Nova persisted for millennia until their downfall in 2015. Description Dark Nova held a massive amount of reach and influence, extending its tendrils of corruption deep in the various international governments of each era. It was infamous for its involvement in piracy and smuggling. But smuggling was just the tip of the iceberg of the system-wide organization. It was involved in every known type of illegal activity; its information networks surpassed even the accuracy and scope of Imperial Intelligence. The resources available to Dark Nova rivaled those belonging to a large planetary army, including foot soldiers. History Formation Dark Nova was founded following the end of the Narajan Civil War. At this point, when the solar system was just beginning to be settled by a variety of species of both non-mutated and mutated beings, the community was currently small and fragmented. The absence of any centralized government meant that the community had no effective law enforcement mechanism. To fill this void, Humans and Near-Humans of different nationalities and planetary origins banded together and started seizing control of neighborhoods in the lower levels, and the Dark Nova association was born. Dark Nova quickly carved out a territory for itself and developed spice and weapons trafficking operations. They were contested by several organizations, but by this point the association had gained so much strength and influence that none of them could terminate it. 17th century Historians concur that at least two of the judges who presided over the Salem Witch Trials of 1692-1693 were in fact magical members of Dark Nova seeking to settle personal vendettas. News of Dark Nova's activities, and of persecution, largely dissuaded families on other continents from emigrating to North America, as their presence there had grown so strong. Recent history Although headquartered on Venus, the influence of Dark Nova stretched the length of the solar system. With tens of thousands of foot soldiers and hundreds of leaders based on safe houses and fortresses across the solar system, the syndicate was both covertly and openly a force to be reckoned with on an international scale. Under Osama Watson Osama Watson served as the overlord of Dark Nova for decades, Watson saw the syndicate grow to great strength during his reign. Eventually, he acquired Thunder Quarters as his family's home, and he began using it as the headquarters for Dark Nova in addition to its territory. The Orc demon Hilary J Black, who had dominated the mansion since the 1840s, successfully subjugated Osama Watson for a time. At times, Watson would try, futilely, to resist the Orc demon dominating him. Osama perished in his own attic after he was locked in there by his daughter, Elizabeth Watson, who did this to gain command over Dark Nova. Under the Thunderqueen The Thunderqueen usurped the mantle of underlord after defeating and killing her father, Osama Watson. She succeeded in this by locking her father in his own cellar to die and stealing command afterwards. The young crimelord would lead Dark Nova to unparalleled prestige. Although Dark Nova had once had a quarrel with Queen Zygen, the Thunderqueen took a great deal of interest in dealing with the International Alliance; knowing that they were the masters of the earth, she hoped to ally herself with them and expand Dark Nova's power to even greater levels. In 2002, the Thunderqueen was vanquished by a toddler named Steven Thompson when she broke into his house in Nebraska. Under Prince Zaron Having already climbed high in the ranks of the criminal organization, Prince Zaron became the head of Dark Nova after a toddler named Steven Thompson defeated the Thunderqueen in a duel. Under Zaron’s leadership, Dark Nova became so powerful that the Prince was considered by some courtiers to be surpassed in power only by Emperor Mr. Stupid NoHead and Dorphane Giles. Dark Nova's influence was tremendous. They had a practically limitless amount of money; more than enough to finance any operation they wished to complete. They ruled the underworld and few individuals or organizations dared to cross them or pose a threat to them. Dark Nova was known to have several hideouts in remote, scarcely populated regions throughout Mercury. When a bounty was placed on his head, Vincent Organa finally moved to rescue Helen McKeen, to which end he approached Zaron for help accompanied by Summer Petersen, Joshua Petersen, GTR-10, Andrew, and Jay Organa. Vincent also suspected that Dark Nova had exploited the Boy-Team's focus on the School War to drastically expand its activities, when it was really the International Alliance. When Zaron tried to overpower them, they engaged in a short yet bloody skirmish, during which time Jay Organa destroyed Zaron's castle, with Zaron still inside. Aftermath The loss of its leader and so much of its infrastructure crippled Dark Nova and ultimately put a decisive end to the age-old association. Several attempts to restore the power of the association were made, but every attempt to resurrect Dark Nova was in vain. Appearances * * *''Dark Empire'' *''Hell Burnbottom: Shadow of the Dark'' Notes and references Category:Organizations Category:Bullies